


Las calles con mi orgullo

by Metuka



Series: Tiva [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: 4x16, 7x21, AU, Angst, F/M, Obsession, Recoil, Tiva establecido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alternativo ambientado en la época de Obsession que se centra en una premisa: ¿Y si Ziva se hubiese girado demasiado tarde en Recoil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las calles con mi orgullo

Otra vez se retrasa. No es que sea algo fuera de lo común, ya sé cómo funciona, antes mi vida también era esa. Pero hoy es distinto. No solo hoy, más bien desde que empezó con este caso. Intenta camuflarlo, sonreírme y hacerme creer que es lo mismo de siempre, que se debe a su trabajo porque es lo que más le gusta de este mundo. Miento, como dicen por aquí cuando quieren corregirse, Tony nunca me diría eso. Según él, lo mejor de este planeta soy yo. Sé que solo pretende animarme, pero se lo agradezco. Algunas veces funciona. O al menos funcionaba hasta ahora.

Dana Hutton no es más que el guisante bajo las almohaditas de la princesa. Viva o muerta, no tiene la culpa de nada. Llevamos demasiado tiempo arrastrando los problemas, nunca mejor dicho. Vamos cuesta abajo y sin frenos si quiero continuar siendo hiriente. Eso es lo malo, he cargado a Tony con demasiadas cosas que son mías. No está hecho para soportar tanto peso durante mucho tiempo. A los DiNozzo no los fabrican para esa clase de labores. A los David sí. Somos demasiado resistentes.

Me marcho. Esto se ha acabado. Al menos le dejo la cama hecha, no se quejará. Siempre que le toca hacerla protesta aunque no tarde ni la mitad que yo, lo he cronometrado. Voy hasta el armario, tomo el gancho que tengo para alcanzar las baldas superiores y me bajo una maleta. Elkan debía de olfatearse algo así, o como se diga, desde hace unos días. Según él, puedo quedarme en la embajada el tiempo que quiera. Hay habitaciones de sobra para invitados, nunca se llenan todas. No quiero deberle nada, pero necesito una hasta que encuentre un piso que me sirva.

No puedo llevármelo todo ahora. Me bastará con algo de ropa para unos cuantos días y el ordenador para seguir trabajando. En la embajada tienen, pero ya desde los tiempos del Mossad siempre me ha gustado usar mis propias herramientas. No tengo nada que esconder, pero me encanta que mi portátil tenga lector de huellas y que ni siquiera Tony esté autorizado.

Intento no pensar, dejar de obsesionarme con ello como Tony se ha obsesionado con _ella_ , pero no puedo. Hace ya mucho que se me secaron las lágrimas, gasté todas las de esta vida y unas cuantas más. Ahora, simplemente, cuando estoy machacada se me revuelven las tripas y a veces termino echando la sepia. O el calamar. No, tampoco. Pero era un animal parecido, solo que creo que más grande.

Vaqueros… tal vez un par. Se me han quedado todos grandes, pero no hay problema de que se me caigan ni de ir enseñando el tanga.

La pota. Eso es.

Se retrasaba, pero ha tenido que llegar justo ahora. Grita mi nombre y que ya está en casa con voz cantarina. No me digas. Y yo pensando que era un secuestrador que venía a llevárseme. No lo tendría muy difícil, bastaría con tirarme de la silla, esposarme y amordazarme. Ya me gustaría, pero hace algún tiempo que no puedo salir corriendo ni liarme a patadas. Probablemente las fotocopiadoras del NCIS sean más felices sin mí. Probablemente, no _seguro_ , todo el NCIS empezando por Tony es más feliz sin mí.

Como si no lo hubiera oído, continúo sacando prendas del armario y metiéndolas en la maleta. No me importa que ya haya llegado, sigo queriendo irme. Es mejor así, de hecho. Escribirle una carta de despedida sería más fácil, pero también más cobarde. No me voy a amilanar, he tomado una decisión y seguiré adelante con ella. Quiero concederle la libertad y el divorcio a Tony, se los ha ganado.

—Ziva, ¿estás…

Yo no sé; él, desde luego, boquiabierto. Como para jugar a encestarle palomitas. No voy a darle explicaciones absurdas, está muy claro lo que estoy haciendo. Tomo el gancho, descuelgo un par de cazadoras y le noto acercárseme por el rabillo del ojo. Está dolido, se lo noto ya solo con verle moverse. Hemos tenido muchísimas discusiones desde el principio, pero nunca le había hecho algo así. No bromearía jamás con algo tan serio ni le haría chantaje emocional. Si estoy haciendo las maletas es porque quiero irme de verdad.

—¿Qué significa todo esto?  
—Me voy, Tony. Me buscaré un abogado y haré las cosas bien, pero hemos terminado.

Según estoy girando la silla para irme otra vez hacia el armario, se me cruza por delante. Sabe cuánto odio que se interponga en mi trayectoria. Más le vale no haberlo hecho a propósito, no soporto que me limite los movimientos para obligarme a prestarle atención. Bastante difícil ya es estar encadenada a esta silla de ruedas para el resto de mi vida, no quiero que me recuerde que me he convertido en un trasto inútil que no puede hacer ni la mitad de cosas que una persona normal de esas que suben escaleras, se ponen de puntillas para alcanzar objetos en alto o corren detrás del autobús.

—Pe… pero…

Me cruzo de brazos y me quedo mirándole. Es eso o atropellarle un pie y no tengo ganas.

—No—reacciona al fin—. Anda, ¿por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos?  
—¡Ya estoy sentada, por si no lo habías notado!

Tony resopla, sacude la cabeza y se la agarra del puente de la nariz. Sí, cariño, soy así de odiosa. “El diablo sobre ruedas”, que me dijiste el pasado Halloween cuando me viste disfrazada con los cuernos y el rabito.

—Oh, Dios. Has vuelto a esa fase—murmura con tono mortecino—. Está bien, ¿podemos ir al salón, sentarnos los dos en el sofá y hablarlo tranquilamente?  
—No hay nada de lo que hablar.

Airado, Tony da una palmada.

—¿Así que te marchas porque sí, sin motivos?  
—¡No!

—Entonces cuéntame al menos por qué. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.  
—¡Oh, sí! Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Tony entreabre los labios, pero no se siente capaz de decir nada. Punto muerto. No, _tiempo_ muerto. Cuando me pongo nerviosa no solo meto la pata y la rueda de la silla, sino que me vuelvo cruel. Esta vez me he pasado. Lo cierto es que sí ha hecho muchas cosas por mí. Si no hubiera sido por él y por los demás, pero sobre todo por él, no estaría viva. Habría dejado de perder el tiempo y me habría puesto el cañón de la pistola en la sien.

Le hago un gesto señalándole la puerta y le sigo por el pasillo hasta el salón. No sé a quién trato de engañar odiándole, toda la culpa es mía. Debí haberme vuelto antes, cuando Hoffman no me tenía tan acorralada, cuando aún había tiempo. Fui demasiado lenta. Él acabó muerto, pero quien se llevó la peor parte fui yo: una bala alojada en plena columna vertebral.

No recuerdo el momento en sí. Recuerdo que caminaba, que dudé al volverme. Lo siguiente es una sensación de aturdimiento indefinida. Hay luces, palabras desdibujadas, pitidos… silencio y oscuridad. Después oía a Tony, aunque no sé qué me decía. Pero su voz estaba siempre ahí. Aunque cuando desperté, no era él quien estaba a mi lado, sino unos cuantos médicos que le hacían compañía a Abby.

Tony no tardó en llegar, fue el más rápido del equipo en venir a verme. Apenas lo recuerdo, estaba demasiado drogada, la herida se me había infectado y no es ya que temieran por mi médula, sino porque me estaba jugando un shock séptico. Estuvo cerca, pero no conseguí librarme de seguir viviendo. A Tony le tocó sacar sus mejores armas de bufón para lograr hacerme reír entre lágrimas después de que Gibbs me diese la noticia.

Se retira y me hace un gesto con la mano abierta para indicarme el sofá. Lo sé, querido, ese tresillo lo escogimos juntos, ¿recuerdas? Avanzo, se retira para dejarme espacio y me coloco en mi rinconcito preferido desde que lo compramos. Tony siempre dice que lo voy a desgastar, que lo tengo tan domado que ya tiene mi forma. Más abajo no estoy tan fina aunque me queden restos de sensibilidad, pero yo diría que al menos sí se amolda a mi espalda.

Tony se sienta a mi lado. Está muy serio. Supongo que es lo que la situación requiere, pero no soporto verle así. Creo que preferiría encontrarle escudándose detrás de su sonrisa, sus comentarios mordaces y sus referencias cinematográficas incomprensibles. Cuando todavía puede hacer bromas significa que la situación no es lo bastante grave.

—No voy a intentar convencerte si tú no quieres—comienza en un tono suave y conciliador que le agradezco—, pero dime al menos por qué te vas.

Respiro hondo, me suelto la coleta y me atuso los cabellos. No es fácil de explicar sin que parezca todo una sarta de acusaciones. La culpa es solo mía. El único error que cometió Tony fue pedirme una cita y dejar que me aferrase a él de una forma tan desesperada que sé que resulto patética. Le necesito, ese es el problema. No puedo seguir con él.

Los necesito a todos, mal que me pese. Traté de apartarlos de mi lado, pero no se dejaron. Podría haberme quedado con mi padre, haber permanecido en Israel después de la rehabilitación y haber sido su último proyecto fracasado y perrito faldero, pero decidí volver. Él mismo se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos a mis compañeros del NCIS aunque ya no lo fueran y movió hilos para conseguir que regresara. Recuperar mi puesto como oficial de enlace era impensable, pero papá siempre ha sido un hombre de recursos.

Se supone que trabajo para el Departamento de Prensa de la Embajada de Israel en Washington DC. En realidad significa que soy una enchufada a quien pagan para que haga un poco de todo, principalmente traducciones de documentos aburridos, y que tiene un pasaporte diplomático. A mi jefe se le subió el patriotismo a la cabeza cuando supo que Tony y yo estábamos saliendo. Intentó convencerme de que no confraternizase con él. No le hice ningún caso. No he obtenido la doble nacionalidad por respeto, pero puedo solicitarla y lo sabe. No me importa dejar de trabajar para mi país. Este es mi hogar aunque Tony no deba formar parte de él.

—No puedo seguir con esto, Tony—le digo con la vista fija en mi regazo. Tony posa la mano sobre mi muslito y presiona. Sabe cuánta fuerza hacer para que lo note.  
—¿Por qué no, ninja mía?

Me encojo de hombros.

—Ya no soy una ninja.  
—Tú y tu sillita dais más miedo que cualquier bípedo que conozco, salvo el jefe, pero porque viene de otro planeta y no cuenta. ¿Por eso me quieres dejar, porque Gibbs me asusta más que tú?

A pesar de la situación, me hace sonreír un momento. Siempre lo consigue. Sacudo la cabeza y le miro a los ojos.

—No me quieres, Tony.

Por segunda vez desde que entró en casa, me mira como si le hubiera tirado un globo de agua helada a la cara. Tal vez no lo he formulado de la manera más acertada y debería matizar un poco. Soy diplomática, se supone que decir las cosas con sutileza es lo mío. Claro, y yo me lo creo. Pero todo sea porque le estoy agradecida a pesar de que esta farsa jamás debió haber dado comienzo.

—Quiero decir que me tienes aprecio, incluso cariño, pero no sientes nada más por mí. Los dos sabemos por qué te casaste conmigo y creo que no es justo para ninguno de los dos. Quiero el divorcio, Tony.

Antes, cuando era su compañera, sé que le excitaba. Era el fruto prohibido: hermosa, enigmática, interesante, inaccesible y peligrosa. Era una chica Bond de carne y hueso, su sueño más húmedo hasta que llegó Jeanne. Después ya nada volvió a ser igual. Nos distanciamos. Me di cuenta de que no había sido más que un capricho para Tony, de que él nunca sentiría lo que yo por él. Era mejor olvidarle, fingir que no estaba enamorada hasta la médula y cruzar los dedos para que la estupidez se me pasase pronto. Si no hubiera sido por Gibbs, quizá me habría vuelto a Israel.

Un proyectil se cruzó en mi camino y trastocó mis ideas. Diría que mi vida también, pero más bien me dejó sin ella. No puedo quejarme, me trataron tan bien justo cuando más los necesitaba. Daba la impresión de que se volcaban más en mí cuanto más les decía que me dejasen en paz, que ya no era su compañera, que quería olvidarme de ellos. Se negaron a hacerme caso, en especial Tony. Nunca podré pagárselo, pero tendría que haberse apartado de mí. Soy un estorbo para él, le estoy negando la posibilidad de estar con otras que sí podrían hacerle feliz. Lo mejor es que me vaya, que me divorcie, ya pensaré qué hacer después.

Tony emite un sonido como una risa o un grito ahogado. No termina de encajarlo. Supongo que no se imaginaba que fuera a reunir el valor suficiente para despejarle el camino. Nos estamos haciendo daño, tengo que irme. Si todo sale bien, sé que seguiremos viéndonos. Me basta con eso, con tenerle cerca. Ya ha hecho mucho por mí, me ha devuelto la fe, me ha dado algo por lo que luchar. Ahora me toca a mí sacrificarme, dejar de ser una egoísta. Quiero que Tony sea feliz y solo podrá conseguirlo una vez nos hayamos divorciado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Ziva?—me escupe indignado.  
—Que estás conmigo porque me tienes cariño y te doy pena.  
—¡Joder, Ziva! Creía que ya habíamos pasado por todo esto y que ya se te habían quitado estas gilipolleces de la cabeza de una vez, ¿se puede saber qué ha pasado para que te entren de nuevo?

Me cruzo de brazos un instante y le doy una palmadita en el hombro. Lo que viene no es sencillo, ni siquiera me he decidido a ser completamente sincera con él por ahora aunque terminaré siéndolo más adelante. Lo más importante es que hay una ¿japonesa?, una _china_ , en el zapato de Tony. No es esa reportera. Soy yo.

—Dana Hutton—respondo pausadamente.

Tony levanta las cejas.

—Ziva, no estarás pensando que…  
—¿Que qué? ¿Que te atrae? ¿Que ves en ella algo que no ves en mí? ¿Que si yo no estuviera casada contigo…  
—Si no te hubiera conocido, querrás decir.

Niego con la cabeza y me esfuerzo por sostenerle la mirada. Tengo que ser fuerte, Tony no se merece que continúe aprovechándome de él. No va a ser fácil, se lleva desviviendo por mí desde que me dispararon, pero tengo que convencerle de que se divorcie de mí, al menos por lo civil. Porque esa es otra, Tony se empeñó en “hacer las cosas bien”, como él lo llamaba, y casarse por el rito judío conmigo. Si no quiere concederme el _get_ , el rabino lo máximo que puede hacer es condenarle al ostracismo, lo cual le dará igual. Si se empeñase en no dármelo, el asunto tendría todavía más gracia que ahora. Me convertiría en una _agunah_ , anclada o encadenada si aplicamos el sentido literal de la palabra.

Le agarro de la barbilla y suspiro. No podemos seguir así. Va a ser muy duro empezar de nuevo sin él, pero lo conseguiré, se lo debo. No es sano que se empeñe en quedarse a mi lado cuando en realidad querría estar con otras. Puede que ahora no, pero me acabará odiando, nos envenenaremos el ánimo mutuamente. Es mejor acabar de una vez aunque lo ideal habría sido no haber empezado nunca.

Hice un primer intento serio de alejarme de él cuando estaba en el hospital. Podría haberme quedado en DC para la rehabilitación, pero mi padre vino de visita y me planteó la posibilidad de marcharme con él a Israel para recuperarme. No lo dudé ni un momento y a Tony le sentó bastante mal. Se lo tomó como algo personal y cargó contra mi padre, le acusó de intentar separarme de ellos. No comprendía que fuera yo quien quisiera marcharme. Por aquel entonces ni siquiera tenía muy claro que desease regresar, pero tan pronto como el avión aterrizó en Tel Aviv, me di cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba DC y a todos ellos.

—Dana Hutton me intriga. No soy de piedra y está muy buena, de acuerdo, pero está desaparecida, ni siquiera sabemos si viva o muerta y…  
—¡¿Y qué?! Si aparece viva, ¿qué vas a hacer, Tony?  
—Decirle que estoy casado—responde sin dudarlo—. Que mi esposa es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y que no la cambiaría por nada.

Trago saliva y vuelvo la cabeza al frente. Ha sonado tan sincero, tan… real. Es casi como volver a las primeras citas, cuando necesitaba desesperadamente algo a lo que agarrarme para no enloquecer. Me estaba planteando el suicidio seriamente aunque el tiempo en Israel me hubiera hecho mucho bien y me hubiese proporcionado la autonomía que necesitaba. Por mucho que supiera cuidar de mí misma, estaba intentando encajar la idea de que me iba a quedar sola cuando Tony me pidió salir. Tendría que haberle rechazado, pero no pude. Será egoísta, pero a veces creo que no me arrepiento. Me salvó la vida y casi la pierdo de un infarto cuando se me declaró.

Pocas veces me he sentido tan abochornada, pero tendría que haberme esperado algo así. Solo a Tony se le habría ocurrido aprovechar una fiesta de gala en la embajada para pedir mi mano. La excusa, según él, era que mi padre estaría presente y así podría hacer las cosas “como Yahvé manda”. Sea como fuere, esperó a que Elkan, el embajador, terminase su discurso y, mientras la gente aplaudía, se puso a dar golpecitos en su copa para llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Pensé seriamente en derribarle para que quedase a mi altura y luego estrangularle, pero me pudo la ñoñería y solo fui capaz de balbucear “sí, quiero” en lugar de aprovechar que se había arrodillado para ponerme el anillo.

Ese mismo anillo es el que llevo ahora puesto. Tony me agarra la manita. Sigue siendo chiquitina en comparación con la suya, pero la mía es más fuerte. Está dura, encallecida, como de mármol de tanto llevar la silla. Tal vez cuando me haga vieja no me quede otro remedio, pero ahora prefiero impulsarme yo a moverme con un joystick. Al menos así me convenzo a mí misma de que me queda un poquito de dignidad aunque no sea cierto.

—Hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado.  
—¿De qué, Tony?

Espero que no sea lo que creo que es: el bebé. Llevamos casi desde que nos casamos intentando que me quede embarazada, pero no habíamos tenido suerte hasta ahora. Tony no lo sabe, pero tenía un retraso. Ayer me compré una prueba de embarazo y he aprovechado la visita rutinaria al baño de todas las mañanas para usarla. Ha dado positivo. Si mi cuerpo no está demasiado destrozado, dentro de unos cuantos meses seremos padres. Según mi ginecólogo, no debería haber problemas y por ahora no se ha equivocado en nada aunque al principio no quisiera creerle ni media palabra.

El sexo no era precisamente una prioridad cuando volví de Israel. Por muy recuperada que estuviese y por mucho deseo que experimentase, pensaba que esos placeres se habían acabado para mí. Tuve tanta suerte, la hermana de mi ginecólogo está en mi misma situación, así que es un experto en el tema. Me explicó que no me había vuelto un ser asexuado, que no debía avergonzarme por continuar teniendo esa clase de impulsos, sino que debía aprender a educar mi cuerpo para que se acostumbrara a mi nuevo estado. Jamás pensé que fuera a funcionar, sonaba demasiado bonito.

Tony también me ha ayudado mucho. He aprendido a disfrutar yo sola, pero es infinitamente más sencillo y placentero con él. Al principio me frustraba, nunca llegaba a culminar. Hasta que un día gris y aburrido entre semana nos dio por probar y funcionó tan bien que parecía que llevase así toda la vida. De pronto entendí eso que llamaban “orgasmo psicológico”. Mi cuerpo no es el mismo, yo no soy la misma, pero experimento algo tan parecido a lo que recuerdo de mi anterior época que cuesta creer que sea todo producto de mi mente. El ginecólogo tiene razón, el mayor órgano sexual es el cerebro y el cerebro es listo. Ha enseñado a mi cuerpo a disfrutar, solo hace que el éxtasis irradie de otras regiones que están intactas.

—De ti—me devuelve al presente Tony. Soy incorregible, pensando en sexo justamente ahora que le acabo de pedir el divorcio a mi marido.  
—¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Tony frunce los labios. Creo que le he pegado el gesto y me encanta. Me entran ganas de besarle cada vez que lo hace.

—Eso digo yo, ¿qué pasa contigo? Desde que he entrado por la puerta no has hecho más que meter la pata hablando de lo que piensas que siento y que quiero. ¿Qué hay de ti? Porque si vas a convertir esto en “La guerra de los Rose”, mejor será que me vaya preparando.  
—No va a hacer falta. Si no me quieres, admítelo, dame un _get_ y acabemos con esto de forma pacífica y amistosa.  
—Pues vale. Te quedas sin _get_. ¿Me vas a decir ya qué hay de ti o voy a tener que hacerte cosquillas hasta que me supliques que pare?

Abro los ojos de par en par y aparto mi cuerpo un momento del suyo. Que ni se le ocurra. Aunque ya es tarde para eso, me está poniendo cara de duende travieso. Es su modo de exigirme que hable. Es muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Lo sé y sabe que lo sé, no me queda más remedio que rendirme por mucho que no sea motivo de risa.

—Te quiero, Tony. Por eso quiero el divorcio.

Tony frunce el ceño, me toca la frente y termina dándome una colleja como si fuese Gibbs y hubiéramos vuelto a los tiempos en que me dio por llorar desconsoladamente pensando que me iba a quedar inútil. Puede que mi vida no sea perfecta, pero he conseguido seguir adelante y estoy orgullosa de mí misma y de todos ellos por haberme ayudado a salir del atolladero.

—Con los ordenadores funciona, quizá contigo también. Me estás diciendo que me quieres.  
—Sí.  


—¿Y por eso te quieres divorciar? ¿Qué es esto, el País de las Maravillas? ¿Quieres que te cante el “feliz, feliz no cumpleaños”?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Quiero que seas feliz.  
—Mírame a los ojos, anda.

Obediente, giro la cabeza. Tony me observa con tanta intensidad que parece que hipnotiza, que marea. No me extraña que a todas nos vuelva locas. Me agarra por la barbilla y pega su frente a la mía.

—Te quiero, Ziva David. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca y no pienso dejarte marchar. No voy a decir que todo es perfecto y que no puedo pedirle nada más a la vida porque todavía no tenemos un bebé, pero…  
—Te equivocas—le corto y me retiro un poco de él para poder mirarle bien a los ojos. Tony pone una mueca para hacerme burla.

Sacudo la cabeza. Nunca entenderé cómo lo hace, cómo consigue aguantarme y hacerme cambiar de idea cuando no estoy bien. Lleva siendo así desde el principio, desde aquel día en que me cazó comparando venenos en el portátil que Tim me había dejado, cuando aún estaba en el hospital. Me dio una charla inmensa sobre por qué no podía morirme y, después de gritarle que se fuera a la mierda un montón de veces, terminé llorando como una niña entre sus brazos y aceptando posponer mi suicidio. Al final ha quedado aplazado _sine die_. Ya no quiero morirme. Tengo tanto por lo que vivir.

Igual que tampoco quiero divorciarme ya. Le miro y sé que me está siendo sincero. No sabe mentirme más que cuando me prepara una sorpresa y aun así noto que trama algo aunque no tenga claro qué. Me quiere. Es un buen profesional, eso es todo. Se ha tomado el caso demasiado a la tremenda, pero sigue volviendo a casa cada noche aunque sea a estas horas. Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre que se pelea conmigo por el mando a distancia, me roba las mantas y ronca como una locomotora. El mismo que me despierta a besos, me da masajes cuando me duele todo y me echa carreras cuesta abajo. Y siempre gano yo, merecida o inmerecidamente.

Me tiene bailando a su son. Porque esa otra, sé bailar de nuevo. Tony me buscó unas clases cuando volví de Israel. Al principio me negué a asistir, no quería ser un mono de feria y que todos me mirasen. Ahora disfruto cuando salimos de vez en cuando y me vuelvo la reina de la pista con Tony meneándose a mi alrededor haciendo el… ¿panini?, ¿panoli? Eso. Fue él quien se puso pesado para sacarme de fiesta la primera vez. Todo eso se acabó, pero es por una buena causa: tengo una vida diminuta dentro de mí, debo cuidarla. Y Tony me va a ayudar.

—No, no me equivoco. Aunque seas una cabezota insoportable, eres lo mejor que…  
—¡En eso no, modestia a un lado!  
—Aparte. Se dice “modestia aparte”. ¿En qué, entonces, si se puede saber?

Sonrío. Ahora la de la cara traviesa soy yo. Le tengo justo donde yo quería. Ya está, ya lo he asumido con cuatro frases de nada. Me quiere. No va a ir a ningún sitio salvo que sea conmigo. Hay cosas que no se pueden fingir, parece mentira que no lo sepa. Enajenación mental transitoria, que así se dice en este idioma. Durante un rato he decidido olvidar pequeños detalles como las caricias cuando piensa que estoy dormida, las miradas cuando cree que no me doy cuenta o esos susurros de voz derretida en mi oído cuando hacemos el amor. Me quiere. Y yo a él. Estamos casados y nuestra vida va a sufrir una sacudida tremenda de aquí a poco, pero algo tiene que cambiar para que nada cambie. Solo espero que sea niña, con un Tony y su padre sueltos por el mundo ya hay bastante.

—Estoy de una falta. Ya sí que no podemos pedirle nada más a la vida.

Tony me mira boquiabierto. Me río y dejo que me levante la camiseta y me frote la barriga. Es absurdo, todavía falta mucho para que se note nada, pero resulta agradable.

—Qué calladito te lo tenías. Pero no estoy de acuerdo, sí podemos pedir algo más: otro para dentro de un par de añitos si no traes gemelos, ¿hace?

Me ofrece la mano como para sellar el pacto. Asiento, se la estrecho con firmeza y no tarda en abalanzarse sobre mí y besarme los labios. Si me quedaba alguna duda acerca de sus sentimientos, se me acaba de ir. Estos gruñiditos según me acaricia todavía por encima de la ropa o su modo de murmurar mi nombre e ir preparándose para levantarme en brazos suenan tan sinceros que bastan para prender la chispa en mí. Ronroneo y a ciegas me engancho a su cuello para ponérselo más fácil. Esta vez promete y pienso emplearme a fondo para compensarle, aunque no será nada complicado. Tener tan mal carácter y sacar conclusiones precipitadas y erróneas también tiene sus ventajas: soy una experta en sexo de reconciliación.


End file.
